


The Wedding

by LiviDol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Original Character, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviDol/pseuds/LiviDol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of James and Lily's wedding. Original character Ashley Glendo once again finds herself face to face with her old Hogwarts flame Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably in 2007 please don't judge me.

Ashley leaned back in her chair at the round white table tapping her fork impatiently. The table was covered in lavish place settings and a silver centerpiece of a tree surrounded and covered in little forest animals too happy for their own good. Right in the center was a doe and a stag looking at each other as if they were in love, and all the other little squirrels and shit were dancing around them.

“This isn’t right.” She muttered under her breath watching the silver creatures scurry and prance. She pointed her wand at her wine glass and it filled with the crimson liquid.

“Why do you look so glum?” a haughty voice whispered in her ear. She sighed, knowing this voice well and put the chair back on all four legs. “This is our best friends wedding, you should be happy! You should be ecstatic, you should be delighted, smiling, thrilled, overjoyed,” Sirius Black paused in his rant, “you should at least be trying to fake it.”

Ashley rolled her eyes, “You’re right,” she took a swig from her glass and watched as the legs of the wine dripped slowly back into the glass, “I need more to drink, it’s an open bar right? Is that the bartended from the Hogs Head?” She peered around Sirius, “Great, he has the best Firewhiskey,”

Sirius laughed, but still looked a little disappointed, “You know, we’ll have to dance together. You’re the maid of honor and I’m the best man. It’s fate.” His eyes sparked when he said this, but Ashley scoffed. “You’re still the flirt you’ve been since Hogwarts.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No, I just figure you’d get better at it.”

Sirius stared hard into Ashley’s eyes. “Look, this is you’re best friends wedding, don’t ruin it for her, okay?” Ashley didn’t move. Sirius leaned in front of her face, while pulling the wine glass out of her hand and setting it aside.

“Okay.” Ashley agreed finally.

“Good.” Sirius said placing a hand on her shoulder and leaned in even further. His breath caressed the side of her cheek as he whispered, “When Lily’s throws the bouquet, I hope you catch it.”


End file.
